Quickie?
by Phanfun
Summary: Before a meeting with friends Marcus Butler(MarcusButlerTV) and Alfie Deyes have a quickie. Malfie fanfic first try! (Could continue depending on comments)


**Hello my dedicated readers I am so sorry I haven't written all school season here in America! I was dealing with school but I am back and I will be posting more often for the next few months. This is my first fanfic for Malfie! Maflie is Marcus ButlerTV and Pointlessblog. Alfie and Marcus, they are my new ship so I will be having fun with these new ships and stuff so enjoy;**

Alfie's POV:

"We love your sexy faces and I'll see you next week. BYEEEEEE!" The heat in my face was rising as Marcus finished his video. The second he reached up to turn off the camera I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his soft bed spread. He laughed his deep sexy laugh and ran his hand on my cheek. "Alf I didn't even freaking turn off the camera!" I shrugged and kissed him hard our stubble scratched each other's chin and his hand grabbed my arse. I broke the kiss and breathlessly said "We are going to meet Zoey, Niomi, Joe and Jim in two hours do you think you can fuck me in that time?" Marcus stared at me with bright eyes and felt my hair "Are you serious? We haven't actually fucked before!" I kissed his neck and ran my hands over his abs and lightly touched his penis. He let out a deep shudder and grabbed my hand "Okay are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure." I grabbed his cheeks and slammed our lips together. He broke the kiss to take my shirt off we continued to make-out. His hands were running all over my rips and pectorals. My mind was foggy as I kissed the man I loved. He rocked his hips against mine and I pushed up against his. We grinded up on each other for a while then I broke the kiss as quick as I could to rip his shirt off. We ran our hands over each other's chest and then he grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over. I let him hold me down as he kissed my neck and licked all over my ear and chin. I let a small moan slip out and he smiled as he kept licking me.

Marcus kept me pinned against the bed his large muscles held me against the bed while my weak body tried to get dominance. He kept me down and rubbed my erection through my pants. This time I let myself moan loudly. He grabbed my belt and undid it as he looked at me and licked his lips. I reached down and undid his belt. Right as my pants hit the floor I had his pants and boxers off. He didn't take my boxers off just teasing me. He was lightly running his fingers over my balls and penis, I humped his hand until he finally pulled my boxers off. My little friend bounced up and hit his cheek. He licked my penis from the base to the tip sending shivers and electric shocks into my body. I grabbed his head and grinded against his mouth. He put my penis in his mouth and I moaned and grabbed his hair in my hand. My mind was blank until he moved his mouth off my penis. I made a pouty face and he moved his body up so he was hovering above me. I bit my lip and he started to rub his penis against mine, Marcus's eyes closed and he just kept rubbing against me; he was slowly driving me to the edge when he stopped.

I was breathing hard; eyes closed and lips closed. Through my fog I felt something touch my arse. I jumped and Marcus laughed just a little. He kissed me lightly and kept slowly stretching me . I bit his lip as he put one more finger than what was comfortable for me. He muttered under his breath "OW!" I let go of his lip and felt warm blood on my lips. He was bleeding slightly from my harsh bite. "Sorry…OW that hurts just a little." He gave me a worried look but I was kissing him so he knew I was okay. Marcus stopped for a few seconds and looked me in the eye. "You know I love you right?" He kissed my lips and I was more comfortable now and so he moved his body on top of mine again.

I smiled and let him slowly enter me. I moaned into his shoulder digging my nails in his back. His eyes were closed and he was pushing into me. His penis was so large and it hurt just under what was too uncomfortable. Suddenly he hit a bundle of nerves deep inside me that made me scream in pleasure. "MARCUS!" I screamed and wrapped my legs around his butt. He let out a deep moan in my shoulder. He looked me in the eye with his ocean blue eyes. "Okay keep going…" he lifted himself off my chest and started to thrust into me. I can't even explain what it was like besides pure pleasure and heat rising in my stomach. I gasped for air the air around us was filled with love and heat. He kept thrusting harder and harder.

Marcus's POV

Alfie was screaming my name and clawing my back leaving red welts in my back. I was in pure bliss with pleasure tingling through my toes and chest. I put my hands on his chest and started to thrust harder. His eyes were closed and grabbed my hair I screamed in pleasure and he arched his back then came all over my chest.

I heard the bedsprings squeaking and the headboard was hitting the wall. He was breathless and I came into his ass. I rested my head on his our sweat was mixing as he breathed on my lips. "That was hot…let's get a shower."

In the shower we couldn't stop touching each other as we got cleaned up. Out of the shower Alfie was walking around a little funny and he waddled to the counter to fix his hair. I kissed his neck and kissed him. "Are you okay?"  
"You fucking destroyed my ass!"  
"Good luck sitting later!" He hit me and put my glasses on my face.

At the restaurant Zoe kissed Alfie's cheek and I gave Niomi a great big kiss. Joe and Jim gave me a small hug. We were eating Alfie kept adjusting his seating and he gave me the occasional kick under the table.

Near the end of the night Zoe said "Well I'm going to head on home and Niomi and I are going to film for a while." Alfie cut in and muttered "Yeah we have to finish our video…so we can meet up tomorrow yeah?" Zoe nodded and kissed my cheek. Joe and Jim looked at their phones when they said "Yeah we have to go to have a good night." Alfie jumped up and we all said our good-byes then went to my house.

Alfie grabbed my collar and pushed me against the door and kissed me then started to suck on my neck. When I got him off me I had a deep purple hickey on my neck. "What the hell was that for?"  
"It hurt like hell to sit that entire time! You shit!" I kissed him and pulled him into my bed "You love me!" h smiled and kissed my head "Yeah I do."


End file.
